prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Ukraine
Basics We have a complicated situation with mobile internet in the Ukraine: The country has 3 major GSM providers: * Kyivstar (Київстар, Russian-owned) * Vodafone, MTS (MTC, Russian-owned) * lifecell '''(Turkish-owned), formerly called '''life:) Up to 2014 all three of them only offered 2G up to EDGE (236 kbps) speed. Furthermore, smaller companies run a incompatible CDMA network. Back in 2007 the first 3G/UMTS licence was given to state-owned Ukrtelecom and its subdivision U'tel which markets its 3G offer under brand name 3mob in some towns. * 3mob '''(by Ukrtelecom, U'tel) So at the end of '''2014 there were 3 major GSM providers on 2G only and one small 3G provider charging extra for 2G data roaming! That's why the first thing people ask in a restaurant is not the menu but the WIFI password. WIFI is much better in the country compared to mobile internet. Things changed in 2015: the current president ordered to free frequencies previously blocked by the military to be used for 3G and 4G. In February 2015 the three networks finally received licenses to operate 3G on 2100 MHz. In June 2015 all three major networks have started their 3G/UMTS networks in addition to 3mob. In 2016 MTS is trying to buy 3mob pending administrative approval. 4G/LTE is announced for 2017. Since 2014 the Crimean Peninsula 'is under Russian administration. Because of the special situation there with different providers, this territory is covered in a seperate article. The 3G coverage of all 4 operators can be checked on this updated map. '''Kyivstar '(Київстар) Russian-owned Kyivstar is Ukraine’s largest mobile operator by subscribers and on par with MTS (coverage search in Ukrainian). In 2016 it already covers 40% of population by 3G and is the provider with biggest 3G footprint right now. '''Availability SIM card is available at airports and lots of shops and their service centers (locator in Ukrainian only). Top up vouchers are available in many more places. to top up type *123*# . 'Data feature packages' These new monthly base packages are offered: * for calls: 50 MB, 35 UAH * Smartphone: 500 MB: 55 UAH * Smartphone+: 1.5 GB, 60 domestic minutes: 95 UAH * Smarphone extra: 2.5 GB, 200 domestic minutes: 150 UAH To activate call 477*1 . All packages include unlimited intranet calls and from Smartphone+ on unlimited social media (at Facebook, Twitter, Odnoklassniki (OK), VK). For overuse, speed will be throttled to 32 kbps. You can add these add-ons: * 50 MB: 5 UAH, activation: *525*50# * 250 MB: 20 UAH, activation: *525*250# * 500 MB: 35 UAH, activation: *525*500# * 1 GB: 60 UAH, only for smartphone tariffs, activation: *525*1000# * 3 GB: 150 UAH, only for smartphone tariffs, activation: *525*3000# Roaming offer UAH 35 per 100 MB in EU countries, UAH 60 grn per 100 MB in USA, Canada, CIS, Norway, Serbia, Montenegro, Israel and some Asian countries on a daily rate. You can use as much traffic as you want, you will be charged in 100 MB increments. This option is automatically activated. Check balance by *161*1*2#, more info in English here. 'Technical Settings' * APN for prepaid: www.ab.kyivstar.net * check balance by typing *111# and check data balance by typing *122# 'Support' Website in English: http://www.kyivstar.ua/en/ Vodafone, MTS Ukraine '''(MTC Україна) Russian-owned MTS Ukraine used to be on par with Kyivstar. They have now started with their own 3G in Kiev, Lviv, Kharkiv and Odessa in contrast to rivals Kyivstar and life :) which were quicker to roll out wider commercial 3G network coverage In 2015 MTS and 3mob (see below) signed a national roaming agreement to take in effect in February 2015. This enables MTS users to get access to 3mob's 3G network in another 50 cities: (coverage map, scoll down.) In 2016 MTS is trying to buy 3mob and integrate their 3G into their own network. This is still pending on regulatory approval. In Oct 2015 MTS signed a partnership with Vodafone to use their label for some products. This is mainly to conceal the Russian origin of the ownership, which is not so popular in parts of the Ukraine. MTS is re-branded into Vodafone in major parts of the Ukraine at the end of 2015. It includes the transition of MTS’ retail outlets and the majority of its dealerships. Note, that the Vodafone brand will generally not be used in territories currently not under the direct control of the Ukrainian government in the east of the country. '''Availability Vodafone and MTS SIM cards are available at airports and lots of shops and their service centers. Refills are available in many more places. In Odessa, MTS/Vodafone agents sell SIM card packs outside the main train station. They will also do top-ups and activate SIM cards on the spot and help you set them up as activation can require calling a Russian speaking phone number or following the instructions on Russian language text messages. As long as they are wearing MTS or Vodafone uniforms they are legitimate and will help you. Note, that you can book Vodafone plans on MTS SIM cards, but no MTS plans on Vodafone branded SIMs. 'MTS' Data Rates MTS has 3 different prepaid starter packs on offer: *First 3G Smartphone (Смартфон 3G Первый): prepaid card for smartphones, a general daily base rate of 0.50 UAH, data: see promotion below, to change to this plan: *365# *Simply Super First (Просто Супер Первый): no daily base rate, but slightly higher call rates, data: see promotion below. *Tablet 3G (Планшет 3G): for tablets, but has voice and text too, no base rate, data: 0.25 UAH for unlimited 2G network only in the first 30 days after activation (= default rate), later 0.50 UAH per day. For monthly data, see below. Until at least February 2016 they have the promotion "internet for free". They give out 4 GB 3G data on all prepaid plans for free. This is only from MTS' own limited 3G, not roaming on 3Mob or given out on Vodafone branded SIM cards. Beyond 4 GB speed will be throttled to 128 kbits or you book by *101*1000# a 1 GB add-on for 10 UAH. If you want to roam on the more extensive 3Mob network for data too, roaming data needs to enabled by typing *888#. To opt out dial *888*0#. They charge for 4 GB on their own 2G and roaming on 3G 3Mob and own network 90 UAH per month. Data speeds on MTS' own 3G network are up to 42 Mbps, on 3Mob roaming up to 7 Mbps. Vodafone Data Rates For their new Vodafone branding, they sell new starter packs (which will probably be not available in the Eastern Regions). MTS prepaid SIM cards can be changed to Vodafone plans, but not the other way round. All MTS promotions will loose validity after this change. The only prepaid tariff is their monthly Red plan: * S: 30 UAH: 500 MB, unlimited calls to MTS/Vodafone, 30 mins calls, 50 SMS, change to this plan: *730# * M: 50 UAH: 2 GB, unlimited apps, unlimited calls to MTS/Vodafone, 50 mins calls, 50 SMS, change to this plan: *750# * L: 90 UAH: 5 GB, unlimited apps, unlimited calls to MTS/Vodafone, 90 mins calls, 90 SMS, change to this plan: *790# All plans are for 30 days. Unlimited apps include Whatsapp (only txt msg), Viber (only txt msg !!!), Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. Starter packs are on the S plan, but can be changed to M and L for the price difference. Overuse fee is low 10 UAH per 500 MB on all plans. If you don't have enough credit on your account for the monthly pack, the daily rate is charged: on S plan 3 UAH per day for 100 MB, on M plan 5 UAH per day for 200 MB and on L plan 9 UAH per day for 500 MB. The same overuse fee of 10 UAH for 500 MB is charged. To check consumption in your plan, type *101*4#. For cheaper data rates in the Ukraine, it's better to stay with MTS for now, for roaming outside, better change to Vodafone (see below). European roaming rates Vodafone in the Ukraine gives out reduced roaming rates in so-called "Vodafone countries": Poland, Italy, Germany, Czech Rep., France, Spain, Portugal, Hungary, UK, Greece, Netherlands, Malta, Ireland, Albania, Romania, Turkey. Be sure to stick to Vodafone networks in these countries only and Free mobile in France (except in Poland). By typing *600# you can activate these roaming packages valid for 7 days in the countries mentioned above. For roaming these monthly rates come on top of the domestic base rates mentioned above: * S: 90 UAH - 90 MB data, 90 roaming SMS * M: 150 UAH - 150 MB data, 150 roaming SMS * L: 270 UAH - 270 MB data, 270 roaming SMS Unlimited incoming calls are included, outgoing roaming calls are charged at 10 UAH per min. Overuse data fees are at 35 UAH per 100 MB. A new very rigid FUP is enforced (see here). You need to stay on their home network from time to time to use roaming and top-ups can be only done by vouchers sold in the Ukraine or through a few top-up agencies from abroad. A Vodafone SIM card needs to be topped up at least every 12 months to avoid suspension. 'Technical Settings' * for the 3G network of 3Mob, you need to switch manually to 3Mob/Ukrtelecom * APN: internet (or on roaming: 3Mob's APN) 'Support' * MTS website in Ukrainian or Russian: http://www.mts.ua/ * Vodafone website in Ukrainian, Russian and English: https://www.vodafone.ua/en lifecell '(formerly called life:)) Turkish-owned lifecell by Astelit Inc. is the 3rd provider in the country, In 2015 it was fully acquired by Turkcell and was rebranded from life:) in 2016. It has a lower 2G coverage compared to the two big ones, but at the lowest rates. Its 3G has started in the cities of Lviv, Kiew, Odessa and Dnipropetrovsk so far (for 3G coverage map: scroll down). 'Start-up Their SIM card is available at airports and lots of shops and their service centers (locator in Ukrainian only) for 15 UAH. For activation call 111 for free. Refills are available in many more places. They offer these starter packs, all sold for 20 UAH or 15 UAH if you change to/from another plan: *3G+ free life:) = 3G+ Вільний life:): their standard prepaid plan, change from another plan by USSD *141*112# no base rate, default internet rate is 6 UAH per 50 MB on a day. For more data, add the add-on packs (see below). *3G+ crazy day = 3G+ Шалений день: a daily plan with 100 MB data, unlimited life:) calls and 50 SMS per day for 2.50 UAH. Change from another plan by *141*102#. Overuse is 3 UAH per 50 MB per day or the data add-ons below. *international life:) = Міжнародний life:): 20 UAH - their plan for visitors with reduced international call rates, change from another plan by USSD *141*11# No base rate. Take care, that data is only on 2G! You can add 50 MB in a week for 7 UAH by *123*7# or 500 MB in a month for 30 UAH by *123*5#. *3G+ Smartphone = 3G+ Смартфон, see below *3G+ Gadget = 3G+ Ґаджет, see below 'Data feature packs' Aimed at smartphones, they have these combined packages called 3G+ Smartphone "3G+ Смартфон" *S: 1 GB data, 35 domestic mins, 750 domestic SMS: 55 UAH - activation: *701# *M: 3 GB data, free VKontakte and Facebook, 200 domestic mins, 1000 dom. SMS: 95 UAH - activation: *702# *L: 8 GB data, free VKontakte and Facebook, 500 dom. mins, 1500 dom. SMS: 150 UAH - activation: *703# From the start, the S package is enabled. Change to other packs by USSD code. All packages include unlimited calls to life:). Overuse data is at 3 UAH per 50 MB. Better buy add-ons (see below). Aimed at tablets and modems, these monthly data-only packages called 3G+ Gadget (3G+ Ґаджет) are offered: * 1 GB: 50 UAH * 3 GB: 110 UAH * 8 GB: 225 UAH You need to activate these packages on your account at my.life.ua. Overuse is 3 UAH per 50 MB. For all packages and plans on 3G (except international life:)) these data add-ons are available valid for a month: * 1 GB: 50 UAH, activation: *311# * 2 GB: 85 UAH, activation: *312# * 3 GB: 110 UAH, activation: *313# * 8 GB: 225 UAH, activation: *318# 'Support' *in English from any landline: 0800 205 433 *in English from life:): 5422 *Website http://www.lifecell.com.ua/ (no English section yet) 'APN Settings' APN: internet 3Mob '''(aka U'tel, Ukrtelecom) 3Mob (spelled as "TriMob") used to be the only provider of 3G/UMTS internet in a limited area of the country. Make a network scan. In 2015 3Mob and MTS signed a national roaming agreement giving 3Mob users free access to MTS 2G network effective Feb. 2015. 3G/UMTS is up to 7.2 Mbps in their limited coverage area: green: 3mob - 3G, red MTS - 2G '''Availability Some users found problems getting hold of a SIM card, but they have expanded their presence a lot. A starter pack costs 30 UAH. *Store locator in Ukranian 'Data feature packs' They offer various monthly packages with free roaming on 2G MTS outside its own 3G coverage: * S: 50 UAH: 100 MB per day, 3 GB per month, 50 dom. minutes, 50 dom. SMS * M: 75 UAH, 250 MB per day, 7.5 GB per month, 100 dom. minutes, 100 dom. SMS * L: 150 UAH, 500 MB per day, 15 GB per month, 200 dom. minutes, 200 dom. SMS * Standard: 125 UAH, 10 GB per month, 150 dom. minutes, 250 dom. SMS * Unlimited: 360 UAH, unlimited data, 500 dom. minutes, 500 dom. SMS You can add data by the Extra Internet 5 package for 5 GB at 70 UAH for the running time of the base pack. 'Technical Settings' APN: 3g.utel.ua 'More information' You can top up your SIM card on the main page of their website using a credit card.Category:Country Category:MTS